Rule Number Twelve
by BadWolf953
Summary: Rule number twelve is one of many rules that Agent Gibbs holds. However, what happens when one agent breaks those rules, and then has to deal with the consequences when a case spirals out of control? McGee & OC


**I've always loved McGee, and I think it's about time he gets a little love. I've never been a fan of OC's, but since I refuse to pair McGee with Ziva, or Abby, I guess I'm stuck with crafting my own character. There will be a little love between Tony and Ziva as well, but I'm trying to focus more on McGee :) I hope you like it, and feel free to leave a review :)**

* * *

"Hey!" Tony DiNozzo whispered, aiming it at his partner, Ziva David. "Ziva! Hey!" When she didn't answer him, he picked up the paper airplane he had constructed earlier, and threw it at her desk.

The dark haired beauty sitting across from him glanced up from her computer screen, and eyed him. "What is it, Tony?" She rubbed the spot where the plane had collided with her face, and scowled playfully at him.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly, motioning to the entire room with the twirl of his finger.

"Everyone is as busy as a flea," she commented, and shrugged.

"It's bee," Tony replied, and rolled his eyes. He was constantly correcting his partner when it came to common American phrases.

"What?"

"The phrase is 'busy as a _bee_', Ziva," Tony repeated, and looked around. "There are new people here...at least five of them..." It was obvious that there would be an addition to their team, because all four of their desks had been moved around, and a fifth desk had been shoved into their place, creating a semi-circle.

"I think they're constructing a new team," Ziva commented, returning back to her work. "Why don't do you ask Gibbs?"

"He isn't here," Tony replied. "He went to talk to Vance about our missing Marine." They had been working on the same case for over two weeks, and they had nothing. A Marine petty officer with connections to Mossad, and had embezzled nearly a million dollars of the Navy's money.

"He's probably asking to put this case on hold," Ziva said with the nod of her head. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Excuse me, is Agent Gibbs around?" A short, petite red headed woman stood in the space between Ziva and Tony's desks, her hands wrapped around a large envelope.

"Uh...yes!" Tony leaped out of his seat, and grinned. He was already eyeing the woman up, taking in every inch of her lovely figure hidden beneath the black shirt and dress pants. "He's actually speaking to the Director at the moment. I'm Tony. Tony DiNozzo. What can I do for you?"

"I actually was sent by the Director to speak with Agent Gibbs," she repeated, and mirrored Tony's smile. "I'm Alyssa."

"Oh!" Ziva nearly jumped out of her seat, and offered the new comer her hand. "You must be related to Max Zewall." That was the name of their missing Marine, and he had a sister named Alyssa, whom they had not been able to contact.

Alyssa arched a brow, and tilted her head. "I'm actually here on assignment," she said slowly. "I'm Agent Lust."

Tony turned away slightly, in an attempt to mask his snicker. "Are you our registered love agent?" he joked.

"DiNozzo!" Once again, Gibbs appeared silently, and slapped the back of his head firmly. "Coffee."

"But Boss, that's McGeek's job..." Tony protested, and grimaced. "What about-"

"Coffee. Now," Gibbs barked. "Ma'am, ma y I help you?" He barely looked at Alyssa until he sat down. He caught sight of the envelope in her hand, and held out his hand for it.

"I'm Agent Alyssa Lust," she began, her eyes searching for something in his face. She recognized him, but couldn't quite place it. "Director Vance...signed my papers, and all I need is your approval to become a member of your team."

Gibbs narrowed his blue eyes, and looked her over. A faint smile appeared on his lips, and he rose up from his seat, and shook her hand. "Welcome to the team, Lyssa."

Alyssa tilted her head to the side, and arched a brow. That was a nickname that very few people used. Her silent question was answered by the twinkle in his eyes, and the tug of her ponytail. This was the man that had dated her mother when she was ten, and had taken her to her first shooting range.

"You look just like your mother," Gibbs said, and winked. "Welcome to the team, Agent Lust."

Ziva watched the young woman standing there, studying the way the woman carried herself. She was short, and petite, obviously not the type that would be able to fight off many attackers. There were a few short scars on her arms, and one on her jaw, which led Ziva to believe that she had her fair share of risky situations, or foolish ones.

"Agent Lust, this is Agent David," Gibbs motioned to Ziva. "You've already met Agent DiNozzo, and over there is Agent-" Gibbs glanced over at McGees' desk, and frowned. "Ziver, where the hell is McGee?"

"No idea, boss," Ziva answered. "I could put out a BOLO out on his car."

Gibbs chuckled, and shook his head. "That won't be necessary," he replied. "Lyssa, that's your desk, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Gibbs," Lyssa carefully made her way around the desks, and slowly sat down in the chair. It was too high, and so she adjusted it, sinking closer to the floor.

Long minutes passed, and then Tony came walking back in, with McGee in tow. "Found Tardy-McTardy trying to buy back forgiveness." He motioned to the agent on his heels, carrying a drink tray with four cups of coffee.

"Hey boss, my car over heated, and I was stuck in the middle-" he stopped midsentence when he locked eyes with the new agent. "Lyssa?"

Alyssa sat up straight, and her eyes widened. "Tim?" She laughed softly, and grinned childishly. "It's been a long time. I didn't know you were a NCIS agent." Her relation to both Gibbs and McGee seemed to be lost on Tony and Ziva, but from the conspiratorial glances they were shooting at one another, it was obvious that they would get answers by the end of the day.

McGee's smile widened, and he nodded, seeming speechless for a brief moment. "Uh...yeah. H-how are you?" He grimaced briefly. He rarely stumbled over his words, especially in front of a woman.

"I'm great," Alyssa replied. She rose up from her seat, stepped around her desk, and smiled. "It's great to see you again," she wasn't entirely sure how to greet him. Finally, after an awkward exchange of wordless smiles, they shook hands.

"How's-" McGee was about to inquire about her mother's health when Gibbs got out of his chair.

"Gear up! We've got a dead Marine." Gibbs barked, and he tossed the keys of the van to DiNozzo. "Let Agent Lust drive."

"What? No Probie for the newbie?" Tony inquired, glancing back at her. "Come on, Boss, we all had to endure that!"

"Call her Lyssa if you want her attention," Gibbs replied, an entered the elevator with a smile.

Alyssa took a step forward at the same time as McGee, and they both bumped into each other. An awkward spell of laughter and apologies erupted, but were quickly silenced as they made their way to the elevator.

Tony and Ziva followed behind them, both grinning ear to ear. "How long do you think it'll take for McGee to spill the beans about the new girl?" Tony whispered.

"As soon as she's out of earshot, he'll spill," Ziva agreed. "Or we can drag him down to autopsy and have Ducky get it out of him."

"I don't know, Ziva," Tony said with a smirk. "Abby is a better choice, I think. She'll get it out of McGeek just by pouting."

"Good point!" Ziva whispered. "Are you really going to let her drive the van? With all of us inside it?"

"Just be glad that we don't have to call you Probie anymore," Tony teased, and winked at her. He tossed another one of his handsome, spell bindings smiles her way before he walked into the elevator with her. "Wow," he said in amusement, and glanced at Gibb's stoic expression. "We're going to have to get a bigger elevator for our team."

Ziva started laughing, and glanced at Gibbs to see that he too, was chuckling under his breath. "So Gibbs, who's going with you?"

"McGee is coming with me," he answered. "You and Tony are going to ride in the van with Agent Lust. Try not to frighten her off with your banter, got it?"

"Oh fun!" Tony exclaimed, and gently nudged the new agent with his arm. "We aren't as frightening as we look. That on, though, she's trouble," he pointed at Ziva, and drew a hand across his throat. "Dangerous when pissed."

McGee shot Tony a look, and shook his head slightly. "Boss, maybe you should take Tony with you-" he fell silent when Gibbs glared at him. "Never mind."

Alyssa was silent, watching everyone carefully. Each person had a different story, and some of them were more obvious than others. It would be interesting to get to know them, and Alyssa looked forward to it. "So...what's this 'probie' thing?" she inquired curiously. "Is that...some initiation thing?"

"More or less." Tony laughed in amusement, and shook his head. "You're the new kid in town," he said. "It's an affectionate nickname that we pass on. Don't worry, we've all been called it at one point in our career. Now we're handing the torch off to you."

"Aha!" Ziva clapped her hands together, and turned around to look at Tony. "That's a reference to the Olympics!" She smiled triumphantly, and smacked his shoulder lightly. "I win."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ziva, that isn't a movie reference. Besides, McGee won that contest a week ago." Tony had, childishly, made a bargain with both McGee and Ziva a few weeks prior. The first person to guess his movie reference would get five dollars. He had been referring to every outdated movie that he could think of. Much to his dismay, McGee had outwitted him, and caught the reference with ease. "I still think McGee cheated."

"How?" McGee asked. "Did I read your mind?"

Tony stuck his tongue out. "Whatever, McGeek," he retorted.

The elevator came to a stop with a loud thud, and the doors slid open, revealing a very empty lobby. It was dark, due to the extensive amount of rain that was falling down onto the city. They filed out of the elevator, and Gibbs glanced back at his team. "McGee, with me," he commanded. "Tony, here," he threw a folded up map at the agent.

"Boss...this is a map," Tony scoffed, looking appalled. "What's wrong with the GPS?"

"I broke it," Gibbs said casually, and he broke it into a run when they stepped outside.

"He punched it when it wouldn't shut up," Ziva explained, pulling her hood up over her head to avoid the torrent of rain falling from the sky.

"Of course he did," Tony replied.

"He's still the same," Alyssa said, and shook her head. Her past still remained a mystery to the other agents, and she was waiting for them to ask about it. It felt strange to be a part of a new team, especially after she had been a part of a completely different unit for so long.

Her comment had the other two agents turning their heads to look at her. "How do you know Gibbs?" Tony inquired curiously.

"It' a very long story," Alyssa replied, and smiled. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and then placed her hands in the pockets of her coat.

Silence followed, and then Tony glanced at her again. "So, are you going to tell it?"

"Yeah. When he's safely in his car," Alyssa answered. "He has excellent hearing, even during a thunderstorm."

"Yes he does," Ziva and Tony said at the same time.


End file.
